


Rick, Morty and the Alien Tentacle Plant

by unmotivatedmillennial



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmotivatedmillennial/pseuds/unmotivatedmillennial
Summary: It's exactly what you think it is. I'm ashamed, but probably not as ashamed as I should be.





	Rick, Morty and the Alien Tentacle Plant

Rick and Morty stood alone in the middle of an alien desert. Orangish pink sand interspersed with purple cactus-like plants extended in every direction as far as either of them could see. The sky above them was a dullish yellow and rock formations of the same pinkish color as the sand stood up against it here and there. Except for Rick, Morty and the cacti, there seemed to be no living things anywhere.

“Morty, go back you little *uurrrrp* you little turd! No one told you to follow me here,” Rick shouted angrily at his grandson.

Unfortunately for Rick, Morty was more than used to the abuse.

“Why, Rick? You said we’d go on more adventures just you and, you know, just you and me,” the fourteen year old whined.

Rick groaned and ran his hands through his wild grey hair, making it stand even more on end.

“I know what I fuckin’ said, Morty, I don’t need you reminding me of what I said,” he snapped in response.

Rick’s tone softened as he saw his grandson’s face fall.

“Look Morty, it’s really *urrrrgh* it’s really dangerous here. Go home and I promise we’ll go on an adventure when I get back.”

He aimed over Morty’s shoulder and shot opened a portal behind him.

Morty squinted up at his grandfather. It was unlike Rick to be overly concerned with his safety.

“You’re full of shit Rick. You’re... you’re full of it,” Morty said accusingly, shaking his head. “There’s no way this place is more dangerous than anywhere else you’ve taken me. Are you telling me this place is more dangerous than cannibal-hillbilly planet, Rick? Is that what you’re telling me? I call bullshit, Rick!”

“Just do what I say, Morty, you little... you little idiot or I swear to god I’m gonna beat the shit out of you,” Rick shouted angrily.

The portal behind Morty closed. Rick took aim to open up another one. Just as he did so, a purple tendril wrapped around his ankle and yanked his leg out from under him causing him to fall to the ground on his stomach.

“Rick! Are you okay?” Morty shouted in alarm.

He rushed over and tried to pull his grandfather back to his feet, but the plant thing still held fast to his leg. The best Morty could manage was helping Rick up to a kneeling position.

“Hunhhhh,” Rick groaned once he caught the breath that was knocked out of him. “I’m fine, seriously, Morty, you need to get the fuck out of here.”

A second vine had wrapped around his other ankle by now and the first had worked its way under his pants and wound itself halfway up his leg. Rick blasted open another portal next to Morty. With the vines pulling at him, he was unsteady. He quickly put his hand back to the ground to keep from falling over. No sooner than he did this, yet another of the vine things sprouted from the ground, looped around his wrist and pried the portal gun from his grasp. The plant flung Rick’s gun a little ways away before returning to capture his wrist and pull it behind his back.

Morty disregarded the portal glowing beside him.

“What are you stupid, Rick? I’m not gonna leave while this plant is trying to eat you.”

Morty began trying to free his grandfather from the deceptively strong tendrils.

Rick shook his head repeatedly.

“No, Morty, no,” he said verging on despair. “Morty you shit for brains this thing isn’t gonna hurt me. You have to get out of here.”

But Morty wasn’t listening. Sweat beaded on his brow as he continued his attempts at removing the quickly multiplying ropes of vegetation that were tangling themselves around his grandfather.

“Gahh,” Rick let out a strained gasp and his whole body stiffened as though he were about to have a seizure. A strange expression came over his face.

“Grandpa Rick?” Morty’s voice was shrill.

He didn’t know what had happened, but there was now clearly something very wrong with his grandfather. Morty had no idea of what to do. Was he seriously not going to be able to save Rick from being eaten?

The vines continued to writhe over Rick’s body, their grip ever tightening. Morty’s efforts to loosen them had made no effect.

“Rick, come on! I’m gonna get you out of here just tell me what to do, okay?” Morty held onto his grandfather’s shoulders and shook him desperately.

Rick dropped his head. His hair hung over his eyes, blocking them from view. He mumbled something that Morty couldn’t understand.

“Wh-what is it, Rick? What do I do?” Morty crouched a bit to look directly into his grandfather’s downturned face.

“It’s *nngh* it’s too late,” Rick repeated in a strained and breathless voice. He was looking at something on the ground, in between Morty’s thighs and shaking his head.

Morty followed his line of vision. Without him noticing, one of the vines had snaked up against the crotch of his pants and under his shirt. Morty could now feel the tendril pushing against his chest. With both hands he yanked at the purple plant, causing it to lose some ground. He had almost pulled it out from his shirt when he felt a sharp twinge as the tip on the plant latched painfully on to him just bellow is belly button.

“Hahhh!” Morty gasped.

The spot where the vine had connect to him felt very hot and the heat was quickly spreading to the rest of his body.

“Don’t, don’t struggle, Morty,” Rick panted.

He was supporting himself on his knees and one elbow, breathing in labored gulps. “The more you resist the efflesia plant, the more of its poison it injects you with.

Morty was now sweating profusely, his whole body felt extremely hot and tingly.

“Ahh, jeez, Rick, I’m so sorry,” Morty whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I didn’t listen. I kept- I kept on pulling at those things and now you’re gonna die even faster.”

“Seriously, *hah* stop crying, Morty-“

Rick broke off and bit his lip. He trembled and his arm folded underneath him. He fell to his chest, his posterior still in the air.

“Rick?!”

Morty scrambled to over to his grandfather, feeling two new vines clamp into his skin, one at both of his inner thighs. Now that he crawled forward on all fours, the vine that was connected to his stomach strained against his crotch adding to the hot, tingly sensation exponentially. Morty shook this extremely awkward thought from his head and pulled Rick back up onto his one free arm.

They both needed time to catch their breath once Rick had been righted. They knelt on hands and knees, panting in time with one another. Rick’s face was extremely red and his mouth was slack. Morty was sure that with the amount he had agitated the vines, the plant’s poison must be coursing through Rick’s body. Tears came to his eyes again.

“Seriously, Morty. Stop. Crying.” Rick said through gritted teeth. “Wipe your face right now.”

Morty did as he was told, sniffling.

“Listen, Morty we’re not gonna die here, okay.”

Morty shook his head. “It’s okay, Rick, you don’t have to...”

“Morty, shut up, I’m serious. Efflesia poison isn’t toxic. It’s an aphrodisiac.”

Morty’s face went blank. As if on cue, the efflesia vine connected to his stomach unlatched and slithered against his abdomen. The movement caused the lower length of the tendril to rub, pleasurably, against his crotch.

Morty squeaked and flushed bright red, avoiding his grandfather’s eye.

Rick ignored him. Efflesia plants love salty fluids, Morty. They love wet salty substances. They ensnare living beings, Morty. They get ‘em all drugged then up then they jack them off, Morty. They jack them off and feed on their cum. I came to this planet to get my dick jacked by an alien tentacle plant. Now, you’re gonna have to watch me, Morty. You’re gonna have to let this plant violate you while you watch me blow a huge load all because you couldn’t follow instructions.

Morty whimpered, piteously. More tentacles were on him now. Too many to keep track of. They rubbed his body under his clothes, finding and exploiting every sensitive spot. He spread his knees and set his hips further apart as the vines rubbed against his cock and backside.

“Fuuck,” Morty shouted before biting down hard on the side of his thumb.

Now it was Rick’s turn to look away.

“Jeez, Morty. You little, you little slut. No need to tell you twice, huh?” As Rick spoke the efflesia began removing his clothing. He was able to free both his arms as the vines pulled off his lab coat and sweater.

“Don’t shame me, Rick! This is your fault.” Morty shouted at him. “You coulda just told why you came here.”

“Obviously, *hurrgh* obviously this is my fault, Morty. That doesn’t mean I wanna see my grandson turned out by a plant.”

Rick tried to be inconspicuous about the way he was bucking his hips against the thick purple tendrils slithering over his crotch but from his current position on all fours, his movements were hard to conceal.

Morty began crying again and again the anger faded from Rick’s voice.

“Morty, it’s okay. The efflesia will let us go when it’s done and I’ll erase your memory,” Rick reached over to wipe tears from his grandson’s face. “Everything’s gonna be okay, but Morty you can’t cry or the vines will be attracted to your tears.

Morty shook his head slightly.

“It’s not that Rick.” The fourteen year old was now rocking rhythmically back and fourth on his hands and knees. Drool was running down the corner of his mouth.

“It’s inside me, Rick. Aw, jeez, it feels so good.”

Rick tried not to notice that his already erect penis was getting even harder. The sounds Morty made and the look of intense pleasure on his face were both extremely erotic. He tried to block them out but as vines toyed with his bare nipples and pressed against his cock and asshole, but the extreme taboo of seeing his teenaged grandson stimulated into a frenzy was arousing him beyond belief.

“Morty...,” Rick groaned before he could stop himself.

The two locked eyes. Morty continued to whimper and moan as the vines worked him over, but he did not look away.

“Can you make it over here?” Rick asked quietly.

Morty nodded. Slowly he crawled forward. The vines caressing his nipples clamped down and his hips jerked erratically.

Rick struggled to a halfway seated position. It was difficult as one of the vines had made its way deep into his asshole. With one hand (he needed the other to maintain his balance), he reached forward and undid the waistband of his grandson’s jeans. Morty helped him tug them down to his knees. The vines worked around him, letting him move as he pleased as he pulled one of Morty’s leg’s then the other free of the restrictive denim. The tendrils continued writhe and slither over Rick and Morty’s bodies but slowly they retreated from their most personal areas. As the tentacle probing his asshole slowly slid backwards out of his pants Rick was finally able to sit down comfortably. He grabbed Morty’s waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap. His heartbeat quickened at the feeling of his grandson’s rock hard dick against his stomach.

Morty didn’t skip a beat. He began grinding himself up against Rick’s abdomen. Rick’s penis rubbing against Morty’s bare ass through his slacks.

“Why did it let us go Rick, doesn’t it need us to ejaculate?” Morty whined not bothering to hide his disappointment.

It figured out I wanna fuck you, Morty. And it felt your little prick harden while your grandpa watched you so it figured it could just leave us to it. The efflesia wants us to cum a bunch, Morty. It doesn’t really care how that happens.”

The suggestive look Morty gave him after he said this made Rick shiver.

“You’re gonna make me come a bunch, Rick?” his innocent expression was in stark contrast with the filthy thing he was saying.

Without looking away from his face, Morty undid the waist of Rick’s slacks and freed his throbbing penis.

It was all too much. Rick grabbed Morty’s hands and wrapped them around both of their cocks before pulling his face forward and kissing him deeply. Rick could actually feel the moans emanating from his grandson’s throat as they rubbed their cocks together. The vibration was driving him wild. He drove his tongue deeper as if trying to taste the sound. Morty’s hips jerked and bucked as they enjoyed each other’s bodies. With regret, Rick realized he was getting close. There was so much more he wanted to do. He wanted to fuck Morty’s warm mouth and tease his little balls. He wanted to taste every part of him. But the efflesia poison was extremely potent, he knew he couldn’t last more than a few more minutes. He curled his fingers into Morty’s hair and pulled his head back.

“I’m gonna shoot my seed so deep inside that velvet little asshole the efflesia will get lost trying to find it,” Rick growled. “Turn around,” he ordered.

Rick held Morty steady as the fourteen year old clambered up to his hands and knees facing away from his grandfather.

Morty’s creamy, unblemished ass was an incredibly appealing sight. Rick actually licked his lips as he took it in.

“Rick... ,” Morty whined, wiggling his behind.

Rick chuckled and grabbed Morty’s hips.

“Jeez, Morty, you really are grandpa’s little slut.”

“Rick!”

Rick laughed more.

“Spit,” he commanded, holding his hand out in front of Morty’s mouth.

Morty did as he was told. Rick brought his hand up and spit into his palm as well, then he slathered the saliva over his penis.

Steadying Morty’s hips with one hand and holding his dick in another, he pressed against Morty’s asshole. Little by little entered his grandson’s warm tight ass.

“Rick, it’s okay,” Morty panted, trying to sound brave. “The vines already...”

Rick interrupted him. “Shut up, Morty,” he snapped.

Rick continued his methodical entry into the fourteen year old’s ass. The slow pace was maddening. Efflesia poison was coursing through his veins and the way Morty’s asshole gripped his dick felt incredible. Rick reached around to stroke Morty’s penis pausing every so often to massage his hairless balls. He planted soft kisses here and there along his back and Morty gasped every few moments as Rick pushed himself deeper in. Once his entire length was inside, he held Morty’s chin and kissed the side of his forehead.

“I’m sorry, I got us into this. Is it okay if I—“

Before Rick could finish his question, Morty strained backwards against him, pulling his cock even further inside.

With that kind of permission, Rick couldn’t hold back. He pushed in and out of his grandson’s perfect ass, picking up speed.

“Oh god! Morty you little minx! I wanna fuck you forever!” Rick shouted, pounding even harder into the fourteen year old’s backside.

“Fuck!!! Unngh, Grandpa Rick!” Morty moaned as his grandfather drilled relentlessly against his prostate.

“Yeah, Morty? You like getting fucked by your Grandpa Rick?”

Rick leaned over even further and grabbed Morty’s chin.

“Answer me, Morty. Do you like getting fucked by your grandpa.” Rick growled in his ear as he countinued to slam the young boy’s prostate.

Morty nodded emphatically.

“Yes, Rick! Oh, fuck. Please don’t stop.”

“Whatever you say, Morty,” Rick said with a sinister grin.

He gripped both of Morty’s hips tightly and began slamming his cock into him even more mercilessly. Morty’s ass made satisfying thwacking sounds with each thrust. The young boy’s back arched erotically and his pleas became even more insistent.

“Oh god, please Rick, I’m gonna...”

They both came explosively. Rick’s hips jerked uncontrollably as he filled his Morty’s ass with his seed.

Morty came in his hand. Sticky semen dripped through his fingers and onto the sand beneath. As soon as it did the purple vines returned, sprouting slowly from the sand.

Rick grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

“C’mere, Morty,” he said, tugging his grandson to him. “This part will be over soon.”

Sitting on his knees with his legs as far apart as the slacks around his ankles would allow and his still semi-hard penis resting in the sand, Rick pulled his grandson onto his lap facing him. He pushed Morty’s hips back so there was a gap between them. Then he grabbed the fourteen year old’s right wrist and maneuvered it so that his hand rested on the sand, his cum soaked palm facing up.

“Just stay still for a minute and let the efflesia clean you up, Morty. Then we’ll be free to go.”

“R-Rick it tickles,” Morty stammered as efflesia vines lapped the semen from his hand and penis.

“Shhh, Morty, it’s okay it’ll be done soon.”

Rick picked up Morty’s chin and kissed him, letting their tongues graze each other. Morty sighed into his mouth and Rick took the opportunity to kiss him more deeply.

“Mmph?!” Morty jumped and broke their kiss as a vine re-entered his ass.

“Jesus, Rick you couldn’t have pulled out?” he asked accusingly.

“Did you hear yourself, Morty?” Rick shouted back defensively. “Carrying on like a cat in heat. You’re lucky I didn’t make you suck me off, Morty. Have the efflesia go looking for my jizz in your stomach.”

“Fuck you, Rick,” Morty said in a shrill shout.

He started to climb off of his grandfather’s lap. But Rick held him where he was.

“I’m *uuuurrgh* kidding, Morty. I’m kidding. You just felt so good I couldn’t stop myself.”

Morty nodded.

“It did feel really good.”

They both turned red and Morty stared at the ground.

“Never realized you were so, you know, I never knew you could be so cute, Morty.” Rick rambled. “It’s kind of a shame..,”

Morty blushed redder and Rick let himself trail off.

“Come on, Morty. I think we’re done here.”

He lifted teenager off of him and walked hand and hand with him over to where the efflesia had thrown his portal gun. He picked it up and looked down at Morty for a long time.

Morty was still blushing but he didn’t break his gaze.

“Rick, it’s really okay. That’s not the worst thing that’s happened to me by a long shot.”

Rick nodded but continued to stare. Finally, he looked away.

“Okay, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I’ve only written a few docs and I’m new to Ao3. I’d love any feedback you can give me!


End file.
